Reconnected
by RCCBlack
Summary: Seth imprints on his childhood friend! R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Tori's Pov

I walked down the familiar beach slowly. I had just moved here from Missouri. When I was little I had lived here from when I was born to age 10. I was now 17 and had dark brown hair that fell to just above my waist. I had long eyelashes and brown eyes that were very boring, to me. My full name is Victoria Samantha Adams. I moved back here with my twin sister, Taylor, my mom and my dad. I have many friends in La Push. There's Jacob, Embry, Quil, Leah, Rachel, Kim, and Seth. I've always liked Seth. He's always cheery and cute. And just plain goofy, I like goofy boys. But he's quiet too and he'll let you be alone if you want him to.

My skin isn't russet like every one else's around here. Mine's pale. Not creepy pale, just not super tan. I was trying to see if I could remember where the old hangout place was. Sure enough, I found the hide out, forged between two trees with a campfire pit in the middle. There were logs of wood as benches and someone had tied up a rope swing on one of the tall trees. There were people there. Something about them looked and sounded familiar. One of them turned to look at me. It was a face I would never, ever forget. The boy had one ear pierced, black hair, tan skin, and warm brown eyes. I barely noticed my face sweep into a smile as I asked, "Seth?" "Tori?" he asked. I nodded. I felt this very odd pull towards him. I ran up to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" he questioned. "I moved back." I said, smiling like an idiot. That's when I realized, Seth was smiling like an idiot too. My heart skipped a beat as he smiled, turned and said, "Hey Guys! Look who is back!" People turned and looked. It was all of my old friends. I had missed them so much. Many hugs were exchanged and many stories were told.

It was getting dark, fast. "Hey, I'll be back in a minute. Just gotta run home for a minute." I explained, getting up and running home. Honestly, all I was doing was going pee, changing clothes and shoes. When I reached my room I changed into a striped blue and white tank-top and some short shorts. I pulled on my cowgirl boots, went to the bathroom and left. As I was closing the door, I felt a warm hand on my back. I jumped and screamed, twisting around only to see an apologizing Seth. I breathed out and said, "Hey. What's up?" I was secretly really nervous. Walking on the beach, dark, with my childhood crush. "Ok. Huge confession," I said, "I had a big crush on you from when I was seven to ten." He looked at me in disbelief. "So did I!" he said. "And I still do…" he murmured.

By now we had reached the hang out, in which there was a bonfire burning widely. I sat down on a log next to Jacob and Seth. Seth's hand touched mine gently. I felt that strange pull towards him again. It was a pull to hold his hand. We socialized again and I told stories of what had happened to me over the years. I even told him some of the embarrassing stories. Things like forgetting my locker combination, my diary being mistaken for my Language journal and bonking noses when it was time for my first kiss when I was twelve. I think I heard Seth growl then but I shrugged it off.

"Want to take a walk with me?" Seth asked. I saw Kim give me thumbs up and a smile, I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I smiled sweetly. I got up from the fire and walked to the shoreline with Seth. "So tell me about Missouri." He started. "Ok. I lived on a farm, rode horses through my life, hence the cowgirl boots." I laughed. Seth's hand softly touched mine by accident, my heart flipped again. "Ok. My turn for a confession now." He said, turning towards me. "You know the Quilieute legends?" he asked. I nodded. The legends were the ones we used to make fun of and play all the time. "They're all true." He said. I gaped. The spirit guardians? Wolves? Taha Akhi? "In fact, I'm a wolf." He tacked on. Seth was a wolf…I believed him. "And, I…uh, imprinted." He blushed. My eyes burned with tears. I thought he liked me. I thought I liked him. How could he? I ran back to my house. He was following me. "Tori! Victoria! Victoria Samantha Adams!" he cried. I paused, turning around. He remembered my full name? My full name that I had told him seven years ago.

"Tori, I imprinted on you." He said. My heart pounded and there were butterflies in my stomach. I leaned in and kissed him softly. He walked me home and came up to my room. My parents weren't home, only my sister, Taylor, who was in her room skyping her boyfriend. I went into the bathroom and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. I brushed my hair, teeth and cleaned my face; taking all of my makeup off. I walked back into my room to see Seth sitting on my bed flipping through an old scrapbook of me and my friends before I left La Push the first time. "You've always been so beautiful." He said, looking at a picture from when I was nine to me now.

I skipped over to my bed and turned on the TV. We watched TV for a while and then I fell asleep on Seth's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THE SONG IS THIS CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN. IT IS SUNG BY TAYLOR SWIFT, SHE OWNS IT NOT ME!**

Tori's Pov

I woke up freezing. Man, where was Seth when you needed him? I put on a sweatshirt and flipped onto my side to check my phone for any new messages. There was one from Seth. Don't freak, I gave him my number before I fell asleep last night. I opened and read the text,

_U? Me? Date 2day? Noon?_

I smiled to myself before replying,

_ Sure can't wait. Xoxo Tori_

I got out of bed to get ready. I had an hour and a half before noon. I put on a black short sleeved shirt, and jean shorts. I put on make up and sunscreen. I put on my pink flip flops that showed off my newly painted pink toes. The manicurist had put a white flower with a jewel in the middle of it on my two big toes. A silver toe ring glistened in the morning sun. I straightened my hair while watching the morning news. It was supposed to be 80 degrees today, awesome!

Before I knew it, my doorbell was ringing. I jogged down the stairs yelling, "I'll get it." I opened my door to see Seth standing there with no shirt on, not that I was complaining. "Hey, come on in. Are we going swimming?" I asked, indicating to his bare chest. He shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not. I mean, if you want too." He offered. I nodded and told him I'd be right back. "Just make yourself at home. The worst that is going to happen is you're going to see my sister, who isn't a morning person." I chuckled, whispering the last part quietly. He laughed at sat down on the couch. After he sat down, I sprinted up the stairs. My parents went back to Missouri to double check that we weren't missing anything. My horse, Cookie, was being put in a stable just out of Forks.

I reached my room and pulled out a green and white striped bikini. I put my hair up in a pony tail and ran back down the stairs with my original clothes on top. "Taylor, I'm going to the beach." I called, dragging Seth out the door. Our house was a beach house; you could just literally step out on the sand. We walked on the beach for a couple of minutes before he picked me up bridal style and ran to the cliffs. He paused at the edge of the cliff. (The low cliff.) I climbed out of his arms and onto his back; I snuck around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He laughed and leapt off. I squealed at the quick adrenaline rush. The warm water pierced our toes first. Then it was covering all of us, fast. I swam to the surface of the water. Seth was already there, waiting for me. He hugged me tightly, placing a kiss on my wet head. "Your hair smells good." He randomly stated. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. I reached up and smelled his hair, "Ditto." I suppressed a grin. "No. Seriously, what shampoo do you use?" he said, curiously. "Um… Suave Sleek." I told him. "What shampoo do you use?" I asked in an odd tone. "Axe." He snorted. This was a really weird conversation to have while your swimming.

I giggled as he pulled me towards shore, holding me at the waist. We got out of the water. Seth handed me the towel I had packed. I had brought an extra large (one I stole from my dad) one so that Seth would have part of a towel too. I wound the towel around him and sat in his lap. We talked and talked and talked. We talked for an hour. We talked about favorites, school, his werewolf being, and one thing we had in common: how much we had missed each other over the years. I loved how comfortable we were together. How we could rely on each other so much.

We left the beach when we were hungry. I liked to cook, so we headed back to my house. I got out all of the ingredients needed for fried eggs and bacon and got to it. We had a TV in our kitchen so I cooked while Seth watched a Washington football game. I placed the six fried eggs and five pieces of bacon on a plate in front of him and sat down to eat my plate of two eggs and three pieces of bacon. It was amazing to watch him eat. It was like a bottomless pit. I poured him a big glass of coke and watched him down it in a minute. "Jesus." I whispered when he was done. He laughed and turned off the TV that had been on mute. At that moment my sister walked in. "Hey Tay," I signaled, making her turn around. "You remember Seth?" I asked her. "Oh hey," her high voice chimed. "Hi." Seth said, giving her a hug. She pulled some pizza out of the refrigerator and placed it in the microwave. After the beeping was done, she sat across from us and ate her pizza. I grabbed Seth's hand across from mine and squeezed it. Taylor teasingly raised her eye brows. Seth and I blushed scarlet red and I decided we should just go up to my room. We laughed all the way up to my room, leaving Taylor downstairs on the phone with her boyfriend. I turned on the radio when we got up stairs to a nice country station I liked.

I sat down on the bed and watched Seth stare at the guitar in the corner. "Do you play?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not good." I said. "Play something." He told me handing the guitar to me. I shrugged and strummed a couple of cords,

I've never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go

Till you open the door

There's so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly

But I couldn't find wings

Then you came along

And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier

Watched from a distance as you

Made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know

How that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground'

Spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier,

ohh...

Baby, you showed me what living is for

I don't want to hide anymore... more...

You lift my feet off the ground,

spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like I'm falling and I

I'm lost in your eyes

You make me crazier,

Crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier

He kissed me gently as I laid the guitar down. I snuggled into his chest and fell asleep there. That was the first night he spent the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori's Pov

I was startled by Seth screaming, "Tori! Tori! Baby!" I shook him awake quickly. "Seth, what's wrong?" I asked. "I don't want to talk about it. I love you." He told me. I kissed him lightly and cuddled into him. He quickly fell back asleep, his head on my shoulder. I, too, fell asleep my lips pressed into his hair.

-The Next morning-

I sat down at the breakfast table with a plate of pancakes in front of me. I had drizzled on an insane amount of syrup. Seth scooted up next to me instead of across from me; weird. We talked like any other day but I could tell he was being a little more protective of me than usual. When I went to the bathroom I could hear him standing outside the door. He was always protective of me, but this was insane. When I got out of the bathroom I sat on his lap and said, "Sethy, what's up? What's wrong?" He shook his head and sighed. "Nothings wrong. I don't want to talk about it." He said as he kissed my temple. I shrugged, knowing something really was wrong with him. We hung out for a while but then he had to go to patrol. As I closed the door behind me I decided I wanted to go for a walk. I ran upstairs to change into some shorts and a tee-shirt. I put on some tennis shoes and set out on a jog onto the beach

After about ten straight minutes of jogging I heard a growl behind me. Thinking it was one of the wolves joking, I sped up and laughed. I heard a bark as a strong, ice cold body jumped onto me. I screamed and blacked out.

-One hour later—

"Tori! Tori! Victoria, Sweetheart?" A voice cried above me. A warm hand touched my face gently as I slowly woke up. A worried face of a boy above me leaned in and kissed my forehead. What on earth? Why was this person kissing me? Oh, wait. That was Seth. What on earth had happened? All I remember was that I was running and then I was tackled. I smelled something sweet sickly sweet. It was so sweet that my eyes started to water and my nose burned. "Seth!" I sat up cringing when I was about to hug him. I hugged him anyways and checked my watch to see what time it was. Oh great, 4 p.m. A Saturday afternoon spoiled.

I stood up, soreness all over my muscles. Did I mention I was lying on a beach this whole time? Someone had laid a beach towel under me so I wasn't lying on the wet sand. This reminded me of that one really scary time, no never mind. I didn't even want to think about what Nicholas had done to me. Seth helped me up, his warm hand burning into my cold one. He put his arm around me, half helping half warming. He helped me back to my house slowly. I think I had twisted my ankle so I was leaning into him a lot. He still held me up.

"So, what happened?" I asked. "Well, the vampire we were tracking had the ability to cover up his scent so we had no idea where he was. He got to you and the only way I knew where he was was when I heard your scream. Tori I'm so sorry. I should have caught on. I'm so sorry you got hurt. It's my entire fault." He criticized himself. "No, no. It's not your fault." I said to him. "Yes, it is. I should have told you my dream this morning." He looked down. "What? What does this have to do with your dream?" I demanded. "This was my dream." He said. I sighed deeply and looked at him. I pulled his chin up to mine and whispered, "Stop it. It's not your fault. It's my entire fault." "I'm guessing you don't want me anymore, huh?" he jumped to a ridiculous conclusion. "Heck no! Where'd you come up with that? Seth, I love you. I will love you. I'm never going to stop loving you." I said then I kissed him to prove my point.

We had reached my house by now. Seth set me down on the couch and I flipped the TV on. Seth came back moments later with an ice pack wrapped in a towel. He set it under my foot before I could protest. He sat down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed and leaned into him. What a long day that was. I fell asleep quickly and I think he nodded off too.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The song in this chapter is by Taylor Swift as usual. It's called Cold as you. I don't own this song or Twilight in any way shape or form…

Tori's Pov

I smile when I wake up with the sunlight blinding my eyes. Warm arms around my waist burn soothingly. I twist to see Seth in his clothes from yesterday and the TV on mute. I shrugged. I guess we fell asleep while watching a movie last night. It wasn't the first time he spent the night. My parents still weren't back yet. They had made a luxurious week get away now that my sister and I were old enough to stay home.

I unwound my body from his arms and stood. I shuffled quietly to the bathroom to brush my teeth and go to the bathroom. I also changed while I was in there. I waked out of the bathroom to find Seth still sleeping. One arm off the bed and the covers up to his waist. He was snoring quietly, his head turned sideways. He was stomach down on the mattress. I always dreaded changing the sheets. If I did, the smell of him would disappear. I walked to my bed silently and kissed him silently. His eyes fluttered as he slowly woke up.

"Morning," I said, hopping over to the other side to cuddle into him. "Good morning, beautiful." He greeted me. I smiled and turned on the TV to Good Morning America. He changed the channel to another news station. We watched the weather for a couple of minutes. The news program changed to a story that sent me screaming. I buried my face into Seth's chest screaming, "Turn it off! Turn it off!" He quickly did and took my face in his hands. My cheeks were wet and my eyes were turning a light red. "What's wrong?" he worried. I took a deep breath and choked out, "I don't like to talk about this but I...I… I was hurt." "Hurt? Physically? Verbally? Mentally? Who did it?" he ordered, but his face softened when he looked into my eyes.

"My old boyfriend, Nick, all of them. He abused me. The only reason I know I can trust you is because I have known you for so long and because of the imprint," I cried. His brown eyes filled with fury. "What made you think of that?" he asked me. I pointed to the now blank TV that had once read, _Teen Killed by Abusive Boyfriend. _ "Seth that could have been me." I said sadly.

He held me close and whispered in my ear. We stayed like that for a while. I told him the story of when I was at a party and he locked me in a room. That was the first time he ever beat me because I didn't do what I was told to do. I could feel Seth's entire body start to shake. I calmed him down by brushing my hand against his cheek softly. I buried my face deeper into his chest and continued, "If it weren't for my handy pepper spray or an unlocked window I might not of survived." After I was done with my sad tale, I asked Seth to grab my guitar from the corner for me. He got up and came back quickly, afraid to leave me alone. He handed me my guitar. I sniffed up my runny nose and started strumming, silent tears ran down my face slowly.

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you_

_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you made_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you _

When I was done singing I looked at the clock and noticed it was noon. I had spent three hours crying. Well, you know what they always say; time goes by when you're having fun. Yeah right! I decided to take a nap and fell asleep rather quickly, comforted by those big strong arms around me. My head lay on Seth's chest as he stroked my hair over and over and over again whispering, "Its ok. I have you. I will never ever hurt you." Over and over and over again. As I fell asleep, one thing crossed my mind, I have the best boyfriend in the world.


End file.
